1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, particularly to an electronic apparatus with a programmable touch screen and method for programming touch screen.
2. General Background
Touch screens are widely used in electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), automated teller machines (ATM), etc. Users touch the displayed keys, e.g., numeric keys, character keys, and function keys, and the device will perform corresponding functions associated with the touched keys. But, size, shape, and position of the keys on the touch screen are pre-programmed by device manufacturers, that is, users cannot change the layout of the keys. These pre-programmed keys may not meet the needs or habits of each user.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus with a programmable touch screen and a method for programming the touch screen.